Blood Enemy
by Forest of October
Summary: Original character. First chapter, nothing to do with Underworld. But when I get the second one up you'll see.


Creators of Underworld- Please do not sue me. I gave you money.  
Okee...Anyways, on to the story. Enjoy! smirk

Hello. My name is Kondrata Saberhagen. I am a vampire. I wasn't always. I used to be a normal person up to extremely recently. I used to go to medical school to be a forensic pathologist. I used to gallop in open fields with my horse in bright sunlight. But I don't regret a damned thing. I am a creature of the night. This is my story...

I woke up and it was like any other day. I went to my classes, went to the stables. Overlooked, as always. I am a little on the short side, 5, 3. I have long almost black wavy hair that goes about 3 inches below my shoulders. Fair skinned and dark eyed. In average light my irises are a little lighter than my pupils. But in light, they glow like embers. Anyways, back to the story. That night I was running late in barn chores so I finished late. It was almost dark when I decided to go on a trial ride with Siegfried (my horse) and Trau (my half wolf/half German Shepard dog). And there I was trotting home; I began to feel my stomach turn to ice when I felt my animal companions begin to shift uneasily. I looked around, nothing. I used my above average hearing to find something, a bustle, a shuffle. A wild animal. I shrugged but decided to hurry so I urged Siegfried into a working canter, with Trau running along side us. All of a sudden Siegfried stopped dead and half reared, partly unseating me, trying to turn to run. But I reined him in hard, to make him stay put. Next Trau gave a short bark, with a half growl, half whine, and then submitting with his tail between his legs to underneath Siegfried. I had never, ever, seen Trau submit to anything. Not any creature, no matter how intimidating. Then I realized this was something big. Suddenly, I was frightened. I wish I had fled with Siegfried now. I gave him a sharp kick, but he just threw his head up, I could see the whites in his eyes, his bit foaming. He wouldn't move. Then I saw someone remove themselves from the underbrush, walking to the middle of the path, blocking. It was dressed in all black, I assumed a man from the stature of his body. Long black hair, brushing his shoulders. All I could see was his red eyes, glowing, into mine. My gut was telling me "RUN!! GET AWAY!" But my usual rotted mind said "...He is pretty." As he walked up the side of Siegfried, right by my leg. I could hear his breathing, the swish of his gait. He put his hand on my knee, I felt the peach fuzz on my cheeks rise and the rush of adrenaline as I always got when near someone attractive. He then started talking, the sound of his voice making me jump and almost making Siegfried gallop off. But he held him still at the bit with other hand. He had a deep, rich voice that made me want to tremble. "There's no escaping you know...even on this blasted animal..." That was it. Those first 5 words just set me off. I heard myself gasp. I could see him smirk in the dark just by the change in electricity in the air. He slipped his hand off my leg, making me lean toward where he had been. He grabbed me underneath my arms and put me on solid ground. He was very close to me, I could see his breath in the night air. With unhuman speed, he was behind me, but I turned and saw his glinting teeth in the moonlight, fangs. I was completely aghast. I stuttered a little, but before my poor mind could collect what just happened, he rose behind me again, his arms on my shoulders keeping me still. I could feel his hot breath on my throat. I freaked. Realizing what he was about to do, I pleaded for my life knowing that after he had bitten I would die from him draining me, or slowly afterward from the poison in his fangs. He stopped. I was crying so hard I could barley breathe. "Your options are, die as my meal, or become one of us, that is, if the poison does not kill you." He said bluntly. It was easy for me. "Become one of you". I replied without even thinking about it. He smiled "I will be hungry, but it seems we will have one more to add to our covenant." He moved his sleeve up to expose completely alabaster skin, and he bit his wrist. We were now sitting close. He moved his dripping wrist to my mouth, and nodded encouragingly for me to drink. I was hesitant, but I gently placed my parted lips over the wound, filling my mouth with warm, metallic blood. My mouth was filling, and I heard him chuckle and say "Swallow my dear, you aren't accustomed to the taste yet, but you need a good filling of it." After what seemed like hours, he finally took his wrist away. I must have drank at least a couple of pints. I felt a dribble of blood drip down my chin and him move swiftly to lick it away. I darted back in surprise. "It is already taking effect...you are moving much swifter then before." he said. "We must complete the ritual, now don't flinch..." He darted again, landing on my lips, I sat there stupefied. I felt his vampire blood coursing through my veins, like lava, changing where it went. I barley noticed him open my mouth with his tongue, then biting down on my tongue, I felt the pain, but I did not cry out. Him now drinking mine! He stopped and lifted my upper lip and said "Well look, you've got your fangs already." And I fainted.


End file.
